Happily Ever After?
by Kat McLeod
Summary: Kim and Rachel have just gotten married. But will cancer tear them apart? And what happens when Rachel dicovers that she's pregnant? Will their child survive? R&R Please!


It was the day of Kim and Rachel's wedding. They had gotten back together just after Tash and Robbie's wedding, and they couldn't't have been happier. 

Rachel thought back to everything that had happened to lead her here. After Dr Helpman had turned her into the Hospital Board, she had lost her job, until Nurse Julie had come foreward to help her out, telling them that Dr Helpman had been harassing her for months, and tried to blackmail her into sleeping with him. Luckily the board had seen the truth, and he had been fired, for good.

Just then, her 3 beautiful bridesmaid's (Leah, Sally and Julie) came to tell her that they needed to get into their places, and that she had 3 minutes.

Rachel walked out from the little dressing room that was away from the church, and saw her father, Robert Armstrong, waiting for her, a little way down the path. She took his arm, smiled, and they made their way to the church.

On her way down the isle, the butterflies in Rachel's stomach felt like they were doing a trapeze act. But then she looked at Kim, and everything stopped. Before she knew it, she was being asked a question.'I do', she said, which she knew was the right answer. Kim did the same, and they both looked on as the priest asked for any objections. Rachel held her breath as her worst enemy stood up, and said 'I object'.

Rachel felt her heart torn in two, as her own mother stood up. She had always gotten along well with her dad, and her mum. That was until her dad had started working longer nights. Until her mum had gotten involved in a drugs and drinking group. Until Rachel was left alone all night, scared and worried.

Rachel wondered why her mother couldn't't let her be happy. Was it because of her own broken marriage? Her problems? But whatever the reason, Rachel felt sick listening to her mother's drunken ramble. She felt Kim's hand slide in hers, and looked up to see him smile at her. She knew he was trying to be strong for her. But she also knew him well enough to know that he was just as angry as she was.

Seeing this, her father got up, and proceeded to pull his ex- wife out the church doors. All the way out, she was still going on about things that were irrelevant, and made no sense whatsoever. The priest leaned over, and quietly asked them if they wished to proceed. Needless to say, they both said yes.

And with that, the wedding was finished, and Kim and Rachel drove off to get ready for the reception.

As they walked hand in hand to the reception, Rachel couldn't't keep her eyes off Kim. In the car they had talked about what they wanted to do, where they wanted to go, and things like that. After much discussion, they had decided on moving to Drovers Run, where Rachel had grown up. It had taken a lot to convince Kim to move there, but he gave in when Rachel told him all about the Aussie bush, horses, crops, and the outback in general. She couldn't't wait to get there.

As he walked in, Kim's mind flashed back to the previous year, before Rachel. After he lost baby Noah, nothing was the same. It felt like his heart had been ripped out and shredded, all because of Hayley and Scott. Even though he had assured them many times that he didn't hold it against them, he did. Even though he wasn't with Hayley, that didn't stop him from caring about Noah, and wanting to be there when he needed someone other than his parents. He was so glad that Hayley and Scott had made him Noah's godfather. But now, he just needed to look foreward to the rest of his life with Rachel. He knew that it would be great.

After doing some mingling, Rachel decided to go and find Kim. But on the way she started to feel weak. She knew what that meant. The woman in her family had a long history of Breast Cancer, and she knew that it would come to her, no matter what she did. She hated keeping this from him, but she didn't want to break his heart. He had been hurt enough. She decided to do it. She would to tell him that she didn't have long left.

Rachel decided on that night to break the news to him. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she had to, before it was too late. She looked over at him, jokingly dancing with Robbie, and having fun. It was now or never.

The party started to wind up, and Kim and Rachel stood at the door farewelling their family and friends. Kim couldn't't wait to be alone with his knew bride...

That night On the way to Drovers, Kim noticed that Rachel was quieter than usual. What's wrong, Rach?, Kim asked. Rachel remained silent, like she was in some sort of trance. Rach?RACH?  
Rachel jumped, surprised by Kim's loudness. "What's wrong?", he asked.

"Later", she replied. Kim knew better than to push her when she was like this, because if he did, she would never open up. But he still couldn't't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

**Rachel's POV**

I should tell him. I need to tell him. But how? How will he react? Oh, god. I should have told him earlier. Not on our wedding night. That's the last thing that he needs.

Rachel barely noticed when they arrived. If it wasn't for Kim leading her out by the hand, she would have stayed in the car.  
"Wow, this is beautiful", Kim exclaimed.  
You won't feel like that soon", Rachel thought.

Rachel woke up that night to find Kim pacing on the veranda. She had told him. It had been hard, but it was done. Kim had reacted exactly the way she thought he would. There had been disbelief, Anger, and then tears. Now, she feared, there was nothing else left to do. Kim had suggested chemo, but as a doctor herself, she knew that wouldn't work. Nothing would. They'd just have to wait.

**Kim's POV**

"Why?" "Now of all times", he thought.  
"I love her, I do". But the thought of there being nothing he could do to make her get better made him sick.

He walked back into their room, and saw Rachel sitting up, wide awake.  
"Rough sleep?" "Yeah", Rachel replied. "Listen, about before, isn't there something?" Kim asked. "No. I'm sorry, but there isn't. Even if we went to another one, they'd say the same thing. Plus, Flynn's more than capable of telling me", Rachel replied. But, I do have some good news. Great news. "What?", Kim asked.  
"I'm Pregnant!" Rachel said.

"Oh My God!", Kim yelled. "I'm gonna be a daddy"  
"Yeah", Rachel replied. "And a great one at that"  
But inside Rachel's heart was breaking. She wouldn't't get to see the baby, her baby grow up. Kim would do a great job, and she knew he and the baby would have heaps of love and support from Summer Bay, but somehow, it still broke her heart.  
Seeing this, Kim tried to lighten the mood. "So...Names!" "If it's a girl, Kim. If it's a boy...Kim"  
"No way!" Rachel exclaimed. "Girl, Charlotte.", "Boy, Lee.  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm", "I can live with that."

Later that night, Kim lay wide awake, his mind whirling in circles.  
Will I be a good dad? Will the baby like me? When Rachel goes, what will I do? At this thought, his heart broke. When Rachel goes. There was no way to stop it. It would happen. But then something occurred to him.  
What happens if Rachel goes before the baby is born? Then I'll lose both of them.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kim sat up screaming.  
He couldn't't let it happen. He couldn't't...

"Kim, we need to talk about this", Rachel said that morning. "No, we dont".  
"Kim...", Rachel said in an expirated tone.  
"No! It's not happening, you're fine, and we're going to be one very happy family with our child!" And with that, Kim walked out the back door of Drover's Run.

**8 Months Later **

Rachel collapsed to the floor, with a riveting pain in her stomach. "KIM!" "KIM"  
Kim walked in. "What?", he asked.  
"Oh my god! Rach"  
He picked up the phone, and dialled 000. "Hello?" "I need an ambulance." "It's an emergency"

Kim waited in the hospital waiting room. No - one would tell him anything. He just wanted to know that Rachel and his child were alright.  
Finally a Doctor came out. "Mr. Hyde, I presume?" "Yes", Kim answered. "the baby's fine, but as for your wife..." "What?" Kim asked. "It's touch and go..."

Kim's ears were ringing. He barely heard Irene, Sally, Colleen and Barry come over to see how he was. "Darl, Rob and Tash are on their way", said Irene. "Are you ok?", asked Barry. But Kim didn't hear. His mind was on Rachel, and Rachel alone. "What happened?", Robbie asked, running into the hospital waiting area with Tasha following his lead. "Dunno", replied Kim. "She just collapsed". "I'll ring Leah and Dan", said Tasha. "Good on ya love, I'll give Alf a go", Irene announced.  
Kim's head was buzzing. Why Rachel? Why when everything was just going well? This isn't fair. The baby...I still have that. But maybe not Rachel. The thought was too much to bear. He quickly blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes.  
At last Nurse Julie came over to them, and gave them the news...

Kim's ears were ringing. But his heart was heavy with relief. Both Rachel and the baby were fine, for now. "Can I see her?", asked Kim. "Yeah, but she will be tired", Nurse Julie stated.  
Kim walked into the room, and even more relief flooded him when he saw Rachel laying there, awake, albeit a bit sleepy. "Kim", she said in a hoarse voice. "Rach! I'm so sorry...I-I-I..." "Don't worry! I'm fine", Rachel replied.  
Suddenly, Rachel's head drooped, and Kim knew at once that something was wrong. He yelled for Julie, and at once he was ushered out. 'What's going on?", asked Irene. "I dont know..."

Kim sat with his head between his legs. All the usual hospital sounds were gone, instead replaced by a loud ringing in his ears. Kim's POV How could this be happening? Why? I just got her back. This isn't right. It's not fair...

Rachel was in a dream state. Her head spun, and she didn't know where she was, or what was going on. The first thing she heard was Julie's comforting voice, telling her that she would be fine. "But what about my baby?", she thought. She had to find out about her unborn child. And Kim. Where was he?

Julie came out, and started walking towards Kim. "He doesn't deserve this", she thought. Kim noticed Julie making her way towards him, and jumped to his feet. "What's going on?", he asked. "She's stable, and awake", Julie replied. "But I have something to tell you. You might want to sit". "No, just tell me", Kim said. "Fine. Kim, she doesn't have long left. A few hours, tops". "I'm so sorry".

"WHAT"  
"I'm sorry Kim", Julie said. "But, you can see her, if you like.  
Kim didn't even respond.  
"Wait, Julie. What about the baby?"

We managed to save it. You can see her if you like.

Kim watched his little girl sleeping in her hospital crib.  
He thought about a name.  
"Girl, Charlotte.", "Boy, Lee". That's what Rachel had decided.  
"So, Charlotte Tiger-Lilly Lee Hyde it is!", Kim exclaimed.  
Holding his daughter, Kim began to sob.  
"I can't believe she's gone..."

3 days later, Rachel's funeral was held. Kim slowly walked through the crowed of people, holding Charlotte.  
Everyone was staring at them, waiting for their next move. Kim jut kept walking, lost in his own world.  
He soon spotted Tash, who was being tightly held on to by Robbie.

'Hey mate', Robbie said sadly.  
"Hey Rob', Kim answered.  
"So, this is baby Charlotte', Rob said. She's beautiful, Kim.  
'Yeah, I know. Thanks for being so supportive, both of you'  
'Kim, we're mates', Robbie said.  
'Yeah, mates forever', Tash replied.

They all began to walk into the church together.

Kim sat still, his face white, looking at Rachel's ivory casket. He was in a trance, holding Charlotte and remembering their wedding day.  
This is the best day of my life! I love you so much Kim!, Rachel had exclaimed 'Yeah, It was the best day", Kim thought.

Charlotte lay in Kim's arms, fast asleep.  
'You don't know that it's your mummy's funeral, do you little one?' Kim silently thought.  
"You look so much like her, absolutely beautiful."

Then it struck him. He and Charlotte would leave the bay once this was over. Maybe one day they'd be back...But not yet. There was just too much pain to stay in Summer Bay. They would go to the city, get an apartment, and live there, at least until Charlotte was 10, or a bit older, maybe.  
Kim didn't really want to leave, but he had to. They both had to. But they would be back one day.

Standing up with Charlotte in his arms, Kim walked over to Rachel's coffin.  
He silenty put a red rose and a photo of him and Charlotte on the casket.  
"We love you Rach. We always will'.


End file.
